The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more specifically, to systems for cooling a wall of a gas turbine combustor.
A gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor is configured to combust a mixture of fuel and compressed air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive blades of the turbine. The combustion generates a significant amount of heat along walls of the combustor, the turbine, and other components. Thus, the gas turbine engine typically includes one or more coolant flows to dissipate heat. For example, air from the compressor is often used both for cooling and combustion with the fuel. Unfortunately, a high thermal gradient may develop in certain areas due to the temperature difference between the hot combustion gases and the coolant flows. In turn, the high thermal gradient can lead to thermal stress cracks, leakage, and other problems. These problems, among others, may negatively impact the performance, reliability, and/or life of turbine components.